


youth

by walkthetalk



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, rly dumb but i finished bts so a bih was inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthetalk/pseuds/walkthetalk
Summary: just a lil blip about chloe and rach





	youth

Rachel lounges across the bed, a being of pure peace. Looking upon her frame tentatively from the doorframe, Chloe exhales. Being with this woman is like one big held breath. In moments like these, Chloe can breathe. Calm is not the blonde’s forte, to say the least.

A being of fire, no pun intended. She comes from southern oceans, but she is not the cool, refreshing water. She is the bonfires built upon the beaches. Rachel is smoke in the air, letting her presence be known. She is dangerous fire, created by people infatuated with the flame, but too fearful of being burnt.

Chloe was not afraid. She gave into that fire, letting it envelope her. To become one with it, for she was enamored by it. God, after having so much loss, she was finally given life, a purpose! This was very different than anything she’d ever experienced before. She trusted Rachel immediately.

You don’t just jump out of a speeding train for some summer fling. You don’t plan to run away to Los Angeles with someone temporary. A future was planned the moment they laid eyes on each other in the mill.

The girls would never vocalize it, but they both knew it was fate. Coincidence doesn’t just bring two powerful forces together for no reason.

There was always something different about the two being together. Calm before the storm, perhaps? No one could say for sure. But everyone knew they were a force to be reckoned with. 

A sigh came from her on the bed, and Chloe watched her stretch out, akin to cat. 

Rachel chuckled, “You see something you like?”

“You could say something like that.”

Chloe walks over, and sits next to her. She traced the blonde’s hand, before taking it in hers.

Rolling her eyes, Rachel said, “You’re such a sap. You doing okay?”

She nods, and lies down with the girl, “I’m really, _really_ glad you’re with me, Rach. Like, not just right here in my room, but in a general sense.”

Chloe looks for a response in her eyes, worrying if she was _too_ sappy, for once.

Tears develop in Rachel’s eyes, worry developing in Chloe’s.

“God, that caught me off guard. You’re really something, huh, Price?”

The two sit up, and she grips tightly onto Chloe in a tight embrace.

“Hey, don’t get all limp on me. I just feel like I don't say it enough, y’know? Life is short, blah blah,” Chloe mumbles into Rachel’s shoulder.

Rachel lets go of her grip.

“Life isn’t fair, but we have all the time in the world.”

Chloe smiles softly.

“Might as well fill it with the sappiest shit we can.”


End file.
